1. Field of the Invention--Technical Field
The present invention relates to lotion applicators, used in applying lotions and creams to the body, and more particularly, to a compact, and selfcontained applicator, having a watch, a mirror and a coin compartment, that is readily available to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art--Background Art
Currently, when sunbathers enjoy the outdoor activities, tanning salons using lotions and creams, elderly persons with medical and/or physical condition, there is a need for a compact lotion applicator that is effective, inexpensive, and easy to use so a user may apply lotions and creams to the body, without undue effort and/or complex set ups.
It has been reported that the ultraviolet radiation from the sun causes many instances and forms of skin cancer, particularly, to those with sensitive, or pale skin. Thus, when sun bathers and fans, using the outdoors for various activities, it is very difficult, if not impossible for a user to protect his, or her skin from the harmful effects of the sun. In particular, reaching the back, and other hard to reach areas of the body, without help from another person.
Doctors, nurses, home care personal, and physical therapists are required, from time to time, to treat, and apply certain medicated, and other creams to a patient for various treatments and conditions. It is rather, a messy undertaking using protective gloves, or the hands. In addition, a user who wishes to apply certain medicated cream on the joints to relieve pain, or other applications, such as body lotion, or as athletes, trainers, and coachs attempting to treat certain parts of a human body for various conditions, it is rather, a difficult task.
A variety of creams, oils, and lotions are readily sold at most drug and grocery stores, department stores, resort shops, and beaches. Many lotions and creams are sold in a variety of sun protective factors, or SPF's, that indicate the level of protection from the sun, with a higher, or lower protective factor.
Therefore, when a user attempts to protect the skin from the sun, he or she, would normally apply, or assist in applying the lotion, and/or cream to another person, by applying the mixture on the hands, and than, applying same on the skin. A messy and unpleasant undertaking, whereas the hands become greasy, and tacky, in which some users, simply avoid protecting their skin, thus increasing the risk of sunburns and skin damage.
In general, by nature, lotions and creams are made of substances, and texture that are sticky, and oily and are not recommended to be ingested. However, this may not be possible, since users do snack outdoors, thus, handling food with oily and contaminated hands is unavoidable.
In addition, while on the beach, users normally avoid wearing a watch, thus constantly, asking or searching for a watch, or the time. Furthermore, a user is unable to properly apply, and protect the face and eyes without a cosmetic mirror. A compartment for coins and change for parking meters, pay phone, and other use is not available.
Nothing is available in today's marketplace other than long wands with fixed heads, or flat folding handle with washable head to serve such purposes.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of applicators for use by sun bathers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,226 to Kemper (1990) discloses two costly and complex models. The disadvantage with these applicators, in that, in order to replace or remove the used cottons and clamps, a direct contact with the hands is required making it a messy undertaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 to Arispe (1994) discloses a compact applicator. The disadvantage with this invention, is that, it requires assembly and disassembly for each use, pads replacement are a messy task, parts are too numerous, and too costly to make.
Another possible relevance are the following applicators sold in drug stores and other shops;
1. Applicator # 921, having a long handle and a pad.
2. Sun Mate, a folding type applicator with a permanent flat washable single pad.
3. Lotion Magic applicator 10-16 inches long.
Nevertheless, all the applicators heretofore known, suffer from a number of disadvantages as follows:
1. Their manufacture requires a large facility, in which to manufacture, and assemble the various parts, and/or;
2. If an injection mold was used, the various molds required for the production of the various parts, would be too costly to make, thus, uneconomical to manufacture and/or;
3. The prior arts, in general, do not offer to the consumer a low cost, an attractive, and a practical applicator and/or;
4. The prior art applicators do not offer an applicator that would not require the user to touch the oily pads with the hands to replace, dispose, and/or remove the oily pads.
5. The prior art applicators, do not offer the consumer a compact applicator with a watch, a mirror and a coin dispenser.
Finally, the prior art, designs and makes, are generally inferior and show a lack of simplicity.